HURT
by Piyooo
Summary: "Goodbye..." / "Don't say goodbye, Hyuk. Please...say 'see you' to me, please..." yaoi, haehyuk broken(?), just drabble maybe.


HURT

By Piyooo

Genre : romance/hurt

Rate : T

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka berdua mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK

A/N : *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian ataupun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. *Don't bash please, jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2.

Sekedar saran, silahkan dibaca sambil dengerin lagunya Christina Aguilera 'HURT', kalo ada(meski nggak bgitu nyambung sama cerita). Saya ngetiknya sambil dengerin tuh lagu dan sukses bikin saya nangis sesenggukan tengah malam. (terinspirasi dr lagu itu juga sih#lirik judul)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku, Hae..."

"..."

"Kita...akhiri saja."

Sungguh, tak pernah terbayang semua yang ia coba pertahankan selama ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Tapi, melihat sang terkasih seperti ini di depannya, Donghae tidak sanggup. Hatinya sakit karena dilema. Dulu, saat ia mengakui yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia adalah seorang _gay_, yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan sang _eomma_ yang bahkan masih bisa berucap 'hati-hati' sebelum dirinya diusir dari desa kecil yang ditinggalinya selama 20 tahun, dilempari dengan buah dan telur busuk...bahkan batu hingga membuat keningnya berdarah, ia tidak sakit hati. Bahkan satu sumpah serapah pun tidak keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tapi melihat kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya...seorang _namja _yang membuatnya 'berbelok arah' dan berani menentang yang telah ditetapkan, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memohon padanya, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak?

"Hyuk, kau...menyerah?"

"_Mianhae..._aku lelah, Hae. Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..._tapi aku rindu _eomma _dan _appa, _aku rindu Soora _noona..."_

Donghae memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup lagi melihat sang kekasih semakin terisak di depannya. Selama hampir empat tahun hidup dalam pelarian dan keterasingan, bukannya ia tidak tahu Eunhyuk sering memandangi foto keluarganya yang _namja blonde_ itu selipkan di dompetnya. Bukannya ia juga tidak mendengar kekasihnya itu sering menangis diam-diam di tengah malam. Ia hanya bersikap seolah tak tahu dan tak mendengar. Siapa tahu Eunhyuk hanya sekedar rindu? Siapa tahu mereka masih bisa bertahan? Dan siapa yang tahu, jika ini memang harus...berakhir?

"_Uljima, chagiya..."_

"Hiks...Hae, _mianhae.._."

"_Uljima, _jangan menangis lagi."

Tangan Donghae terulur menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Eunhyuk. Airmata itu, tiap satu tetes yang terjatuh membuat satu lubang di hatinya. Dan jika air mata itu terus menetes, bisa dipastikan hatinya akan hancur tak bersisa. Ia ingin egois! Tapi jika keegoisannya membuat _namja _yang dicintainya menderita, masihkah bisa ia egois?

"Kau mencintaiku, Hyuk?"

"_Ne. _Tapi _mianhae, _aku..."

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis itu,"Cukup jawab aku, Hyukkie."

"..._saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae_ Hae."

"_Nado. _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyuk."

Didekapnya tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu erat-erat, dibawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Diciuminya seluruh tubuh yang bisa terjangkau bibirnya dengan hasrat tertahan. Seolah Donghae tidak bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali. Seolah ini yang...terakhir?

"Pulanglah."

"Hae..."

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu..."

"Hae, kau tidak...pulang?"

"_Ani. _Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Tapi,.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Donghae tahu, sebenarnya Eunhyuk pun tidak ingin pergi. Tapi seberapa kuatpun Eunhyuk mencoba bertahan, ia masihlah seorang anak yang membutuhkan orang tua. Ingin melihat senyum _eomma_nya, ingin melihat rasa bangga di mata _appa_nya. Tidak seperti _eomma_nya yang rela melepasnya-meski dengan air mata, bahkan _appa _Eunhyuk mengancam tidak akan pernah menerima Eunhyuk sebelum anak lelaki satu-satunya itu kembali 'normal'.

Normal? Seperti apa arti dari kata 'normal' itu sendiri, Donghae tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hati. Saat ia menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk, saat ia menatap mata _namja_nya dan bertanya 'maukah kau pergi bersamaku? Ke tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua saja?', dan saat kekasihnya itu mengangguk maka baginya sudah tidak penting lagi apa itu 'normal'.

"Kau harus jaga diri baik-baik, Hae. Hiks...jangan telat makan. J-jangan tidur terlalu larut...hiks..."

"_Ne..._"

"Jangan...hiks...makan makanan _instant _terlalu sering, jangan main _game _terus-terusan...hiks...layar itu akan merusak...hiks...mata indahmu, kau tahu...hiks..."

"_Ne, _Hyuk..."

"Dan jangan terlalu lama...hiks...hiks...berjalan di pantai malam-malam, ka-kau bisa sakit..."

"_Ne chagi, ne..."_

Pertahanan Donghae akhirnya runtuh, pipinya basah. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Setiap kalimat terucap, satu langkah mundur kekasihnya menjauh. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah...terasa bermil-mil jarak terbentang.

"_Good bye..."_

_"Don't say goodbye, Hyuk. Please...say 'see you' to me, please..."_

_"Hiks...see you Lee Donghae."_

_"See you Lee Hyukjae, stay healthy..."_

Donghae berdiri terpaku di depan pintu rumah sederhana di pinggir pantai Jeju _Island,_ yang selama empat tahun menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintanya. Menatap punggung yang masih terlihat bergerak naik turun menahan isak tangis itu semakin menjauh.

"_Someday, i hope we will meet again...and that love, still for me...saranghae, Lee Hyukjae."_

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus melangkah, berjalan cepat tidak ingin menengok ke belakang. Karena jika sekali saja ia menengok, ia pasti akan langsung berlari memeluk kekasihnya. Dan semuanya akan sia-sia...

"_Tunggu aku Hae...aku akan membujuk appa dan eomma, aku akan bicara dengan Soora noona...tidak tahu kapan aku kembali, tapi aku harap saat aku datang...cinta itu masih untukku. Cause i love you...saranghae, jeongmal saranghae."_

_._

_._

_._

END!

Hyukjae oppa! Donghae oppa! Hug me please...huweeeeee!

Semoga ngga ada yang denger saya nangis di tengah malam, nanti disangka kuntilanak lagi#nah loh?


End file.
